Prince of Basketball 21
by White Meteor
Summary: What happens when SD, Eyeshield, and PoT characters get together for a showdown?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. Slam Dunk belongs to Inoue Takehiko, Eyeshield 21 belongs to Inagaki Riichirou & Murata Yuusuke (artist), and Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**A/N:** I kinda thought it would be funny if the characters of my favourite sports manga got together and had a match in their respective sports. I've always had a love for prologue, even though I suck at them.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"Unbelievable!" Aida Hikoichi exclaimed at the mass of people gathered outside the Shohoku gym.

"What are all these people doing here?" Akagi asked coming up beside him sounding rather annoyed.

"Eh? You haven't heard? There's an online contest regarding the most prestigious sport in Japan. Baseball won hands down. But then there was a huge fight for second place," Aida said holding up his ipad to Akagi, "you can read all about it on the forum."

Akagi looked at the thread titled Second Most Prestigious Sport in Japan, "1003 pages?"

"Unbelievable, ne?" Hikoichi said, "especially since it's a fight for second place."

"Hard to believe that what started as a fangirl shouting match turned into this," Yayoi said with a smile.

"Neesan? What are you doing here?" Hikoichi asked.

"You don't think I would miss this grand event do you?" Yayoi said, "basically it evolved from fan girl arguing about what sports had the hotter guys, to which sport required the most intellect and which sport created the most rounded player. And then the actual players got involved. It began quite rationally as they each argued why their preferred sport was better. But then it just digressed. Just read the last couple page before the thread was shut down, you'll understand everything."

Akagi scrolled went to the second last page.

[_Samurai: American Football is a sport for __**Americans**__, we're in Japan. _

_The_Prince: Exactly, furthermore American Football is a sport for brutes. Be awed by my prowess._

_Tensai10: Basketball is the best sport because the tensai plays it. Nyahahaha!_

_Real_Tensai10: Tennis is a sport full of grunting apes. Ahahahahaha!_

_Tensai10: Who are you and how dare you call yourself a REAL tensai! THERE IS ONLY ONE TENSAI! ORE WA TENSAI!_

_EvilWitchofTenipuri: The only thing more annoying than someone that uses excessive amount of exclamations marks, is someone that types in cap locks. I hate cap locks, I also hate padlocks, combo locks are the best…(paragraphs of text)…ah…looks like I got off topic._

_Random41586: _Buy: Cheap Viagra Online

www. fxpillshop. com

www. tabletonline. org

www. thrillseekers. net

_Aya-chan3: _EvilWitch_, wrong again. There are more annoying stuff than cap locks and !'s, just like how you're wrong about Tennis being superior to Basketball. _

_HaHaHa: Huh? Where the hell is the report spam button?_

_DataKing: On the left hand side, right under the username. I reported them already._

_Sushi: Thanks. I hate spammers. Burning! _

_Aya-chan3: You guys want to report me? You better not have reported me._

_Mizuki28373: Are you admitting to spamming?_

_HaHaHa: _Aya-chan_, huh…I might've reported you by mistake…_

_Tall_Mizu: Look bottom line: Tennis is a sports for shorties and basketball is a sport for weak giants._

_Real_Tensai10: Bottom line? No, I get the final say. Basketball FTW._

_Tensai10: Last word is mine. Nyahahaha!_

_Real_Tensai10: Mine!_

_Tensai10: Mine!_

_Mizuki28373: It looks like basketball is a sport full of morons._

_Tensai10: Teme? You are lucky I don't hit girls._

_Mizuki28373: I'm a boy, you morons!_

_Gundan#2: Why are you using a girl's name then? So disappointing._

_God: Guys that play tennis are trash-like sissies. Do you guys wear skirts like the females. Girl tennis players now, those ***** have some nice ***. I wouldn't mine ****** them._

_The_Prince: How uncouth. _

_God: **** you, you ******, *****, *********** *****!_

_Child_of_God: Talk is cheap. Why don't we have a match?_

_God: Sure, my shitty son._

_Child_of_God: When we meet on the court, I'll make sure to shut you up for good._

_Tensai10: Mwahahaha, come to Shohoku High School and I'll show you the tensai's true skills._

_Maou: Kekekeke, this will be interesting. Why don't we have a tournament?_

_Child_of_God: Tournament?_

_OutFishing: Sounds like fun. =)_

_Kake: You mean like how each of you will create an All-Star Team and then challenge each other in a round robin? And the team that accumulates the most wins is declared the winner? Afterall, you've all been running your mouths saying that you could all kick each other's asses at their own game._

_Tsubame: We all? What sport do you play?_

_Kake: Judo._

_Mizuki28373: Pfft. Judo's not even in top ten._

_Tall_Mizu: I heard Judo makes you short._

_**Administrator: This thread is now CLOSED**_]

Akagi held it back to an overly excited Hikoichi, 'Even though I think this is totally idiotic. I do understand where those bakas are coming from. Tennis and American Football being on par with basketball?'

"Wait…neesan, how did you know to come here?"

Yayoi waved the printout that showed a devil wearing a helmet with a weird looking bat on it's shoulders stepping on two piles of people with the labels _Basketball Players _and _Tennis Players_ with the time and date on it.

"Wow, there are a lot of people here," a huge guy said picking his nose.

"Kabaji, clear a path," some preppy, girly looking guy from his right hand side ordered.

"Usu!" the man next to him said and proceeded to shove people out of the way.

A freakishly huge guy with a long mane and a huge scar on his forehead turned to Kabaji and shoved him back, "Weak."

"Oi, oi," the cowboy said, "we're here for a match, right?"

Akagi groaned inwardly, 'Who the hell are these people? They actually make Hanamichi seem normal.'

* * *

**Inside the Gym:**

Sakuragi looked at the blond guy with a machine gun and laughed, "Elfling, you don't think that you can scare the tensai with that fake gun, do you?"

Hiruma blew his bubblegum, "You must be Tensai10 or the Real_Tensai10."

"I am the **only** Tensai10. The other guy was an impostor!"

'I see…so this guy is the hotheaded idiotic type. 96% idiot,' Hiruma laughed, "kekekeke."

"Niisan, that is one evil laugh and those razor teeth," Kintaro said and hopped around Hiruma, "wah…you do look like an evil elf…are you an evil elf?"

Himura looked at him pumped his gun.

Kintaro looked at him expectedly and inched his fingers towards Himura's ear, "So are you-"

"Shall we get started with the match?" Shiraishi cut in, grabbing Kintaro's hand.

"So who wants to challenge us first?" Sakuragi asked laughing, "nyahahahaha."

Kurita's arms shot up.

"Since you are all so eager, you may go first," Renji said.

Inui took out his notebook, his glasses gleamed.

Hiruma went over and kicked Kurita, "Stupid Fatty! What the hell are you so excited for?"

Yamato smiled, "It doesn't matter, right? Give us a chance to set the bar, high."

"Hugo!" Komusubi said.

"?"

"Of course there is no way we could lose," Kurita said cheerfully.

* * *

**At the School Gate:**

Eiji paused and looked at the sleeping dog with a pile of bones in front of it, "Wah, what a cute looking dog."

Fuji smiled, "Your idea of cute is rather…odd."

"He looks just like Spike from Spike and Chester," Eiji said.

"Those bones look fresh…like something that was just killed and eaten."

Eiji laughed, "Fuji, you're always trying to scare people. He's perfectly harmless."

"Excuse me. Do you know where the gym is?" Koshino asked and knelt down beside them, "what are you looking at?"

"Isn't this doggie cute?" Eiji asked.

"Cute…" Koshino repeated in disbelieve.

Eiji glomped it, "I know, right?"

Cerberus woke up and growled.

"Ah, I woke it-"

Cerberus twisted out of Eiji's grip and attacked the person right in front of it: Koshino Hiroaki.

"…"

"I guess…it's not so friendly?" Eiji said.

[_Casualty #1: KoshinoHiroaki. Status: Hospitalized with minor injuries, severely traumatized and possible case of rabies._]

* * *

**Meanwhile on the Train:**

Sendoh looked at the huge void that was around them and could understand why, it as he looked at topless Shin who was doing push ups on the ground with only his thumb.

"Um…don't you want to rest?" Sendoh asked.

"No, I've already cut 20 minutes off my morning jog to get on this train to Kanagawa," he said, "I cannot afford to slack off anymore."

"…" Sendoh smiled, "how diligent of you."

"_Next stop Kanagawa Station. Next stop Kanagawa Station._"

"That's our stop," Sendoh said getting up and nudged the boy sleeping on the seat across from his, "Jirou-kun, wake up. Jirou-kun."

The boy rubbed his eyes, "Huh?"

"Our stop is here."

Shin pressed the button for the door to open and the lights on the train went off. He took a step back, "…"

"?"

Jirou laid back down to sleep.

"Looks like we'll be a little bit late," Sendoh said and pulled out a box of sliced lemons and held it out to Shin, "you want one?"

"No, thank-you. I already had my breakfast for the day and I don't eat junk food between meals," he stated.

'What a strict and disciplined guy,' Sendoh thought and sucked on a piece of lemon, "hm…this one isn't sour enough."

* * *

**Inside the Gym:**

Rukawa stated, "I should start."

"Too bad you lost the draw," Hanamichi said.

"Yeah. Just sit on the sideline and watch as I obliterate them," Kiyota said.

"You can have my spot," Kogure said.

"No! What do you think you're doing, Megane-kun," Hanamichi said.

"Yeah, I want in too! You should give your position to Kimi," Mitsui said.

"…"

"The match is about to begin," Fukuda said.

"Let's show them why basketball is superior!" Kiyota said.

"Lets," Masashi said.

"You guys better kill those trash," Agon said.

"You-nii, why did you pick this team?" Suzuna asked.

"Since only 5 people get to play at a time choosing a diverse group that has skills seemed optimal especially since we don't know much about basketball or what skill would be useful in it."

"Riku, Sasaki, Kurita, Otawara and Yamato, huh?" Kid said.

"Why would you put 3 morons out there?" Agon asked.

"Kekekeke," Himura said.

~**TBC**

**A/N: **I had a blast writing that forum part XD (too bad FFnet doesn't allow a lot of symbols)

I got some idea for the next chapter but if there's a character you really want to see, leave me a line and I'll try to add him/her in. Crossovers can only contain 2 manga/anime (so I'll focus on SD and Eyeshield 21, PoT will be later)


End file.
